JoyDay Event : Romance Room
by Big Twins K.M.S
Summary: Cerita singkat mengenai seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang berusaha menahan hasratnya ketika sang kekasih selalu menggodanya dengan sengaja, apa Kyuhyun sanggup? Lets Read! Drabble KyuMin! DLDR! RnR! H Present! HappyKyuMinDay


**|| Romance Room ||**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun****Warning: YAOI || Typo(s) || Aneh bin Gaje || Tak sesuai EYD || Bahasa sulit dimengerti || OOC ****Disclaimer: KyuMin saling memiliki, dan aku anak KyuMin *abaikan* Ini FF punya ku!**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

**NP: KyuHyun - Puff the Magic Dragon**

**Happy Reading**

Kamar mewah itu kini tampak begitu berantakan. Bantal guling sudah berada di bawah ranjang, sprei ranjang itu sendiri sudah tersingkap dari tempatnya. Selimut tebal juga sudah tak tahu lagi dimana letaknya. Barang - barang lainnya juga sudah tak tergeletak di tempatnya. Kamar indah itu, oh lihatlah! Bahkan sekarang kamar tersebut tak lebih baik dari kapal yang baru saja menabrak gunung es di tengah - tengah laut antartika.

Mereka berdualah penyebabnya. Yah dua anak adam itu tampak sedang asik bermain kartu, tanpa sedikitpun ingin membereskan kamarnya yang sangat berantakan.

Salah satu diantara mereka bernama Kyuhyun. Ya benar, Cho Kyuhyun, Magnae Super Junior. Kini ia memakai kaos V neck berwarna hitam dan celana jins berwarna biru tua selutut. Ia tampak begitu tampan dengan rambut brunettenya yang acak - acakkan, juga wajahnya yang begitu mendukung.

Sedangkan anak adam satunya lagi? Dia si imut Lee Sungmin. Salah satu personil multitalend dari Super Junior. Sekarang, namja imut itu hanya memakai kemeja putih kebesaran. Kemeja itu tampak begitu besar hingga bisa menutupi 1/4 paha putihnya. Rambut blondenya terlihat tak kalah acak - acakkan dibanding Kyuhyun, dan wajah imutnya. Oh! Sulit dijelaskan, ia begitu imut.

"Hyung! Kau curang!" Seru Kyuhyun tak terima, ini sudah permainan kartunya yang ke 3, namun ia sama sekali belum mencetak angka kemenangan.

Sungmin mendelik, "aku tidak curang! Kau saja yang payah." Sungut Sungmin sebal sembari mempoutkan bibir plumnya lucu. Ok, sekarang Kyuhyun harus mati - matian menahan pikiran pervert yang tiba - tiba saja muncul, salahkan ekspresi imut itu, juga kemeja yang di pakai Sungmin sangatlah menggugah selera.

Berusaha menahan seluruh hasrat tersebut, Kyuhyun berdehem singkat dan berkata, "Kali ini pokoknya aku harus menang, jika aku kalah, maka artinya itu kau curang." Kyuhyun berucap seenaknya yang sukses membuat Sungmin memelototinya ketika mendengar pernyataan tadi.

"Kena-"

"Sudahlah Hyung, ayo cepat bagikan kartunya!" Seru Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin. Dengan kekesalan yang sudah berada diubun - ubun, Sungmin membagikan kartu dengan sedikit kasar kearah Kyuhyun.

15 menit kemudian.

"Hahaha~" Tawa Sungmin pecah saat Kyuhyun kembali tak bisa mengalahkan dirinya. Ia terus tertawa, tak mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang kini berkali - kali memberikannya deathglare.

"Yak! Hentikan! Kau pasti curang!" Bentak Kyuhyun merasa sangat tak terima dengan kekalahannya kali ini. Ia melirik kearah kaki Sungmin yang kini dilipat, namja imut itu tengah duduk bersila.

"Apanya?! Yak! Kau saja yang tak bisa menerimanya." Sungmin tak mau kalah, ia menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Angkat kakimu! Kau pasti menyimpan jimat di bawah sana." Perintah Kyuhyun yang hanya di balas tatapan heran dari Sungmin.

"Apa? Jimat? Buat apa?" Sungmin mendengus, ia juga tak terima di bilang curang. "Baiklah!" Ucapnya yang kemudian mengangkat kakinya, memperlihatkan ranjang yang ia duduki memang kosong. Namun bukan itu yang Kyuhyun perhatikan, melainkan paha mulus seputih susu milik Sungmin yang kini semakin terekspos saat sang empu mengangkat kakinya.

Sadar Cho! Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas. Ia tak boleh memakan kelincinya ini lagi, karena sebentar lagi ia akan memasuki jadwal pertunjukkan lain. Bahaya sekali jika Kyuhyun tak bisa mengontrol hasratnya dan menyebabkan sang bunny tak bisa menari di atas panggung, berjalan saja tak bisa.

"Hey! Kenapa melamun?" Sungmin mengibas - ngibaskan tangannya di hadapan wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak, "Ah Min, kita main yang lain saja." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah kesadarannya sudah pulih. Ia menatap sang kekasih yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari mengetuk - ngetuk pelipisnya, posisi seorang yang sedang berpikir.

Oh Shit! Umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati, apa Sungmin sengaja menggodanya. Oh Tuhan! Tolong! Jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Ming aku keluar dulu." Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk jauh - jauh dari Sungmin ketimbang harus melihat wajah cute overload itu dan mengakibatkan dirinya yang hilang kendali.

"Mau kemana?" Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun, saat namja tampan berambut brunette tersebut baru saja hendak menuruni ranjang. "Aku mau keluar Min." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Nanti. Sini dulu." Perintah Sungmin mutlak, dan Kyuhyun menurutinya, entah kenapa ia tak bisa menolak perintah kekasih bunnynya ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung, ia ingin cepat - cepat keluar. Kekasihnya ini sungguh mengundang.

"Tolong pijiti aku." Pinta Sungmin.

"Mwo?! Hyung! Kau bisa ke SPA untuk memijat, kenapa aku?" Seru Kyuhyun tak mengerti, Sungmin memang sering tak terduga.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, "kau tak mau?" Kini mata foxy itu berkaca - kaca, jurus andalan jika Kyuhyun tak mau mengabulkan keinginan anehnya.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Iya iya chagi, uljimma ne? Baiklah aku akan memijitmu," Ujar Kyuhyun sok lembut, "Berbaliklah, aku akan memijat pundakmu." Lanjutnya saat melihat mata Sungmin yang kini berbinar, tak lupa juga senyum namja imut itu sudah terbit kembali. Cho Kyuhyun memang tak bisa menolak kemauan Sungmin, karena senyuman sang kekasihlah segalanya.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya semangat, membalikkan tubuhnya, dan membuka kancing kemejanya.

Melihat pergerakan itu, Kyuhyun langsung panik, "Yak! Kau mau apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun gusar, pasalnya kini 3 kancing teratas kemeja putih Sungmin sudah terbuka.

"Katanya mau memijatku?" Sungmin bertanya bingung.

"Iya, tapi tak perlu membuka baju segala." Sergah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku mau tanganmu menyentuh pundakku Kyunnie. Hanya sebatas pundak kok." Balas Sungmin tanpa berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tak kuasa menolak, ia mendengus kesal. "Baiklah."

Tangan besar Kyuhyun perlahan menyentuh langsung permukaan halus kulit Sungmin, oh Tuhan! Ini menyiksa! Batin Kyuhyun kesal. Perlahan, tangan Kyuhyun mulai memijit ringan pundak Sungmin.

"Euunngghhh.." Lenguh Sungmin yang sukses membuat mata Kyuhyun membulat kaget.

"Hmmhhhnnn.. Disanaah kyuhh.."

Oh Shit! Dia mendesah! Pikir Kyuhyun, ia harus sekuat tenaga menahan gairahnya agar tak meledak saat ini juga.

"Emmhh.." Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Sungmin kini tersenyum puas. Sangat menyenangkan bisa menggoda sang kekasih. Sebenarnya Sungmin sangat tahu jika gairah Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di puncak, namun Sungmin tak mempedulikannya, ia senang melihat Kyuhyun tersiksa, karena selama ini Kyuhyunlah yang selalu mengerjai tubuhnya, kini giliran Sungmin.

"Nngghh.. Cukup Kyu." Ucapan Sungmin menginterupsi gerakan Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya berakhir. Ucap batin Kyuhyun lega.

"Kyu.. Kenapa kamar kita berantakan sekali?" Tanya Sungmin sembari membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun, ia bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tersiksa oleh gairah.

"Kau tak ingat?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya, "tadi malam adalah malam yang panjang." Jelas Kyuhyun disertai seringaian mengerikannya.

Untuk kedua kalinya Sungmin mengerjai Kyuhyun. "Aku tak ingat." Balasnya santai. "Rapikan semuanya ya Kyu, aku mau mandi." Sambungnya, mengecup kilat bibir Kyuhyun, lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi sembari sesekali terkikik geli.

Kyuhyun hanya melongo. Apa katanya? Membereskan? Kekacauan ini? Dan, apa itu? Sungmin tak ingat tadi malam?

Terkutuk kau Lee Sungmin! Batin Kyuhyun murka. Ia berjanji akan 'menghajar' habis - habisan tubuh sang kekasih malam ini sampai tak bisa berjalan.

**END****  
**  
A/N: Hay guys! H imnida! HAPPYKYUMINDAY! Ini drabble aku khususkan untuk memperingati hari KyuMin (1307) ok, gue tau itu drabble gak banget aneh bin gaje *plak* hanya ini yang terpikir didalam otak polosku xD

Ah yaa, permainan kartu yang dimainin KyuMin aku gak tau apa *authorgakbener* yang jelas dia main kartu, udah gitu aja.

Sekali lagi, HAPPYKYUMINDAY! HAPPYJOYDAY

Review yaa anak baik! ^,~


End file.
